The present invention relates to a non-return valve, especially such a non-return valve for use in a lubricant distributor of the progressive distributor type, and including a valve body that can be attached, for example by threading, into a medium outlet of a distributor body, particularly into a lubricant outlet of a distributor block. The present invention further is related to such a non-return valve of the type wherein the valve body has therethrough a passage or channel through which medium, for example lubricant, is to flow between inlet and outlet ends of the passage. The present invention further relates to such a non-return valve having a valve closing element that is pressed by a restoring spring against a valve seat provided in the passage through the valve body. The present invention further relates to such a non-return valve having a connecting mechanism by which it is possible to connect an outlet line, for example a lubricant outlet line, to the valve body.
Non-return valves are employed, for example, with progressive distributors in order to guarantee reliable and flawless conveyance of lubricant to other distributors or to lubricating points. It is conventional to connect lubricant lines to such non-return valves by means of fittings with cutting rings. The manufacture of such connections is relatively time consuming and expensive.